Dino-Sensei To The Rescue!
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: That Kyoya thinks he can just do whatever he wants in Namimori and get away with it simply because he's Kyoya Hibari. But never fear, Dino-sensei will set him strait. D18, Rated T for suggestive themes. Fluffy/cracky.


**Good evening.**  
I present to you glad tidings

Here is a giftfic I wrote for Heitan for being my 100th review on my OC fic _In Hopes of Catching You_. Though her request is way out of my norm, when it comes to the kinds of stories I usually write, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading.

**Protocol**

**Word Count:** 1,311  
[I do not own any KHR characters in this story]  
Thank you Ausumist for doing a beta check on this story.

**Toodle loo**

**.Captain.**

* * *

It is another sunny afternoon at Namimori Middle school: classes have ended, the clubs have left and the last of the teachers are even packing up to leave. But still inside the school, on the second floor, inside the main office of the disciplinary committee are Hibari Kyoya and Tetsuya Kusakabe. As Hibari sits at the office's executive desk, Tetsuya stands; the tall and solemn fellow keeps busy finding any final documents that need reviewing for the day and filing the paperwork that was been reviewed. More requests of the disciplinary committee have been denied than approved, but Tetsuya doesn't question: he only files.

For a moment the subordinate does not move. He and his boss both stop to a light knock on the door. While Hibari continues his work at once, beckoning Tetsuya to open the door with only one word, "Tetsu," the right hand man flicks the sprig of grass on the corner of his mouth ever so slightly and answers the door. Outside waiting is Namimori's new English teacher, Dino Cavallone.

"May I enter?" Asks the brown eyed sensei, disheveled hair beginning to fall over his eyes.

"Enter," calls the disciplinary head, still focused on the small stack of papers next to him.

Tetsuya watches the Italian of equal height to himself stroll casually to Hibari's desk—unlike any other person that sees the tepid boy. Dino has a chic briefcase in one hand while his other hand rests comfortably in his pocket; the Cavallone boss is in high spirits as usual.

"Hey Kyoya."

"State the reason for your visit."

Despite Hibari's iciness, Dino cheerfully continues. "Well I was asked to check on the grades of all Tsuna's guardians, and—"

"Tampering with school records of any kind without filling out a proper request is a violation of Namimori's Code of Conduct." Hibari is now staring at the Dino, ready to enact discipline at any moment. But Dino came prepared, showing Hibari his request had been approved a few days prior. Hibari's eyes harden on the paper. "Tetsu. Leave."

Tetsuya, after giving his boss a nod, leaves the silent room. Dino and Hibari both watch the shiny lacquered door shut behind the subordinate. The two lock eyes again, the Namimori vigilante wearing an annoyed frown and the Cavallone klutz wearing a cocky smirk. Dino decides to continue. "Getting back to what I was saying—"

Hibari sets his pen down. "Leave. Or be bitten to death."

Dino smirks. "And I just might bite back."

Hibari doesn't move, but hiding under his porcelain complexion is the faintest shade of pink. Both act as if it is not there, but Dino does not hesitate in taking advantage of the moment. "But I think as my pupil, you should be versed in other things than _biting_, your failing grades are a weakness."

"I don't need grades."

Dino laughs. "Well you and I both know it doesn't work like that."

"It works however I say it does. I am Namimori's discipline."

The prancing horse shifts his weight and scratches his head with his free hand. "Well I'll be giving extra lessons to some of the students after school tomorrow, I'd like to see you there."

"I won't." says the boy still sitting at his desk, grabbing his pen once again. The Blonde sensei gives up for the day, sliding his glasses back to their comfortable place on his nose before giving a soft 'bye.' His brisk footsteps go unheard on the large green rug that covers most of the unsullied floor, but his exit does not. Hibari looks up to the just shut door. A small sigh huffs out of him and he goes back to his paperwork.

The next school day comes and passes, and the teachers and students alike all find their way out of the campus as they usually do. Hibari lazes about on the rooftop, trying to nap a little longer next to the large air conditioner that normally drones on and on until the cloud guardian's eyes can no longer stay open. Sadly the air conditioner drones and moans, but those slate-colored eyes never shut. He finally yawns and gets up. Tetsuya Kusakabe is walking towards him.

"Boss, upon relieving the last of the subordinates, I noticed that class 2-A is not empty. Cavallone Dino, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hayato Gokudera and Dino's subordinate Romario are all inside the classroom. I assume they are doing extra lessons."

Hibari looks up to the sky and assumes it is four thirty in the afternoon. "It is time to close the gates," he states.

Kusakabe lifts his sleeve to check his watch. "It is 4:30, yes."

The disciplinary head strides to the roof's access door. Tetsuya already knows what his boss is up to. He takes a large breath, filling his lungs with the hot and fresh air, and starts to follow the rolling stone to class 2-A.

Inside class 2-A, Dino is standing at the chalkboard and writing away. He is giving 'advice' to all the students present in the room. Romario stands at the back of the classroom leaning casually against the wall. The tats of chalk to board echo about the room as the tall man dressed to impress with his khaki slacks, plaid shirt and boldly colored vest talks cheerfully. He continues with words of wisdom and tales of tact to the four students in the room. Just before he can pause to answer questions the door slams open. Hibari has entered his arena of justice. "Campus is closed Yamamoto Takeshi and the rest of you herbivores. Leave now."

Sawada Tsunayoshi jolts in fear. His instant attempt to rush out of his desk turns into a spectacle of the hapless boy somehow falling face first to the floor. Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't move, his uncertainty on how to handle this situation evident from his blank stare. And Gokudera Hayato has risen out of his chair, insulted by his and Tenth's title as _herbivores_ of all things. But Gokudera's shouts go unnoticed to Namimori's supreme leader; Hibari has just seen a face that cannot be defined by the word _herbivore_.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Trespassing is a violation, the punishment being death," declares the boy dressed in black. Tonfas magically appear from the black coat resting on Hibari's and the bloodthirsty boy struts in the room.

Yamamoto grabs Gokudera's shoulder, his attention too. "We should get out of here. Let's get Tsuna."

Hibari hears the three who are trying to flee, but keeps moving towards the teen sitting comfortably in the desk behind Tsuna's. Those eyes of red and blue ooze in confidence, as does his mischievous smirk. He doesn't move. He doesn't even bother to uncross his legs.

Hibari steps on Tsuna, smacking the statuesque rebel with a clean hit to the temple. The lean figure flies into the desks next to him before hitting the ground. Rokudo chuckles, "Mufufufu…"

It is now the mist fades. Hibari realizes that he has been restrained by the same whip that taught him strength in the past. Inside the classroom are Dino, Rokudo and the bound Hibari. Now leaning against the doorway of class 2-A, instead of being sprawled on the ground and covered in blood as Hibari imagined, Rokudo quips, "As if you would ever catch me here." The Kokuyo student switches his glance to the whip's handler and smirks. "I'll keep your teachings for next time I run into that Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari's anger flourishes, but he is unable to break himself from the whip's bind. Inside the quiet classroom stand teacher and student. The teacher speaks first. "I tried to tell you the importance of studying yesterday, Kyoya." Wearing an easy smirk, he pulls the whip so that it tightens and brings his pupil close to him. "But don't worry, Dino-sensei is here to the rescue. I'll take good care of you."


End file.
